This invention relates generally to paper supplying devices in coin wrapping apparatuses and more particularly to a paper supplying device in a coin wrapping apparatus wherein several kinds of paper for wrapping respectively different kinds of coins are prepared beforehand, one kind thereof being selectively brought into a paper supplying position, and the paper is cut into a suitable length for wrapping the corresponding coins by a single cutter.
In coin wrapping apparatuses known heretofore, when the denomination (or the size) of coins is to be changed, it has been a common practice to prepare separately various kinds of paper and to selectively and manual insert one kind thereof adapted for a specific size of coins to be wrapped into the coin wrapping apparatus.
Such a procedure is found to be troublesome and inefficient because the existing paper must be removed and new paper must be inserted each time the size of the coins is changed, and any inadvertent neglect of replacement will result in defective wrapping of coins.
For overcoming the above described difficulty of the conventional coin wrapping apparatuses, there has been proposed a construction wherein a number of different kinds of paper, each wound into a roll, are beforehand prepared on a paper carrying body of a movable type, and one kind of paper suitable for the wrapping of a selected kind of coins is brought into the paper supplying position during the operation of the paper carrying body, wherefrom the paper is then delivered into a coin wrapping mechanism.
In this proposed construction of the coin wrapping apparatus, however, a cutter for cutting the paper into a desired length has been provided on the paper carrying body at a position confronting each of the aforementioned paper rolls, and hence a number of cutters corresponding to the number of the paper rolls have been required, giving rise to disadvantageous features such as complication of the construction of the apparatus and consumption of much labor and cost in manufacture.
It has been of course apparent that the employment of a single cutter for cutting different kinds of paper is preferable. However, the mere provision of a single cutter stationarily in an intermediate position between the paper supplying position of the paper carrying body and the coin wrapping mechanism of the coin wrapping apparatus has caused, after a coin wrapping operation, the leading end of the wrapping paper to be used for the succeeding wrapping to be located nearby the cutter or to be somewhat advanced therefrom toward the coin wrapping mechanism. Then, if the paper carrying body is moved in this state for changing the kind of the paper in accordance with the coin size, the leading end of the paper will tend to be caught by the stationary parts of the coin wrapping mechanism. This will give rise to disadvantageous features such as damaging of the leading part of the paper or jamming of the coin wrapping mechanism by the broken end of the paper.